creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Cimmerian
It was when I was young. We lived in the country, near a massive wooded area, a forest that seemed to stretch beyond time. My father always told me never to venture into the forest, but that only made me want to explore it even more. Early one Sunday morning in April, the family awoke to find my sister Ellie missing. Immediately my father and other volunteers from the city set off into the woods to find her. The town waited anxiously for the search parties to return. Three days passed, yet no one returned from the forest. After two weeks had gone by when a man appeared on the edge of town. He wore a brown hat, and seemed to stare off into the distance. All I can remember is waking one morning from the sound of my mother screaming. The house was on fire. My mother and I left the town and moved to the city. I never saw my sister or my father again. Four years later, when I was 22, my mother passed away. Years passed, I fell in love and moved to a small town in Washington state to work at a lumber mill. We had lived there one week, my wife and I, when it began to happen.The first thing that happened was that a strange old man who was living in the woods behind my home, and every time I saw him I would chase after him but he would disappear. Another thing was that my wife would disappear for hours at a time, and when she returned she claimed to have no idea where she had been. One day, I decided to stay home from work and follow her. At about 2:30 PM, she left through our back door and down a dirt path leading to a small creek in the forest. She then crossed the creek onto a trail I had never seen before. It seemed like hours passed as we walked deeper and deeper into the forest. We came to a sharp turn in the road, as she went around the turn so did I, but as I went around the corner she was nowhere to be seen. It was as if she had just disappeared. I decided that she must have just sped up, and I continued along the path. After about ten more minutes of walking I came to a large rock archway that made a sort of shallow slanted cave. As I walked by the cave, I caught something at the corner of my eye. What I saw sent shivers down my spine. Standing, not 50 yards away through the trees, was the brown hatted man, staring into the distance just as I had seen him do many years before. Out of fear I turned to run, but I tripped over a rock and fell into the stream. I then stood up and realized I had sprained my ankle. I hobbled back up to the shore, unaware of where I was exactly. I had lost the path. Then I saw him again. The old man. He was on a rock ledge, staring at me. Then from behind him came a girl. She was young and beautiful, but as I stared into her eyes I realized at once they were my sister's eyes. They both stood on the rock ledge, holding hands. Behind them, once again, I saw the brown hatted man. The older man mouthed the word "run" to me and then he and my sister jumped to what I presumed was their deaths. I turned and ran in the only clear direction, I then found the path and followed it back to my house. Once I arrived home my wife was sitting in the living room sipping tea. When I told her what happened she was in disbelief and had no memory of what had happened. We called the police and I brought them to the area where they had jumped but there was nothing to see. This was three years ago to the day, and since that experience nothing strange has happened. I have to wonder, if in the woods that day, it was my sister and my father who jumped. But that almost seems impossible, doesn't it? Category:Beings